Episode 9697 (18th February 2019)
Plot Carla won't go to the police as she's afraid they won't believe Roy was sleepwalking. Amy reluctantly confirms that she had sex with Tyler and is obliged to make a formal statement at the police station. Carla makes Sally and Sarah work overtime as punishment when she hears them gossiping about her. Steve drives Amy to the station when she refuses to sit in a police car. Ruby asks Tyrone if Mary is going to be her new mum. The situation becomes too much for him when Mary offers to give him a massage. He tells her he knows she's developed feelings for him but he's with Fiz. Mary is offended by the insinuation and calls him an arrogant ape. The Valentine card is revealed to be from Ruby, written by Mary to disguise his daughter's handwriting. Tyrone realises he's got it wrong but is unable to stop an outraged Mary from walking out. Seb looks for a job. The police close the case on the boat as there's no evidence of a crime. Peter continues to investigate on his own. Steve and Tracy row outside the police station causing Amy to run off without going inside. Seb tells Peter he saw Carla acting shiftily while putting a binbag of clothes in her car. Tyler joins Amy in Victoria Gardens after being questioned by the police. He seems remorseful about his behaviour towards her and says he's sorry for everything. He tells her he no longer wants to be involved and urges her to ignore everybody else and do what she wants. Peter tells Roy what Seb saw. Roy tells him it means nothing. Sally gets Sophie to give Kevin £200 rent in advance so that he can afford Jack's holiday but he refuses it, insisting that he can cope. Amy packs a bag and goes to stay with Ken as she doesn't want to see Tracy. Roy questions Carla about the binbag and accepts her explanation that it was a bag of Underworld seconds for the charity shop. Amy tells Bethany she's booked a termination tomorrow and her parents don't know. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *DS Davenport - Joanna Booth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police question Amy, who is forced to give a statement regarding Tyler's offence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,893,988 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes